Avada zabija na śmierć
by akumaNakago
Summary: Wymyślone po szóstym tomie, zignorowany siódmy. Czy Severus Snape naprawdę popełnił zabójstwo na szczycie Wieży Astronomicznej? A jeśli była to jedynie mistyfikacja? Lepiej się zastanowić, zanim coś się obieca - szczególnie jeśli się nie wie, o co chodzi.


_Wyjaśnienie_

_Poniższe obrazuje moje... nazwijmy to "złudzenia" po szóstym tomie. Przeczytawszy "Księcia Półkrwi", zdecydowanie odmówiłam wiary w popełnienie przez Snape'a morderstwa. Opierając się na kilku przesłankach z tej powieści (konkretnie: Wywar Żywej Śmierci, zaklęcia niewerbalne, tożsamość Księcia), wymyśliłam wyjaśnienie sceny na Wieży Astronomicznej. Okazało się być kompletnie niekanoniczne, brałam pod uwagę zupełnie inne kwestie, niż autorka. Uznałam jednak, że warto opisać mój ówczesny punkt widzenia. Tak narodziło się „Avada zabija na śmierć"._

* * *

---------------------------------------------

Avada zabija na śmierć

---------------------------------------------

* * *

Zielony błysk zapowiada wrażenia, jakich stary człowiek jeszcze nigdy w swoim długim życiu nie doświadczył. Uśmiecha się w duchu: oto początek kolejnego etapu wielkiej przygody. Siła klątwy wypycha szczupłe ciało poza blanki; czuje, jak spada. Lot z wieży również jest czymś, czego wcześniej nie przeżył.

Co za noc, niespodzianka goni niespodziankę.

Następną jest uderzenie o ziemię. Tym razem definitywnie nieprzyjemne doświadczenie; ból łamanych kości można by zapewne porównać do Cruciatusa, ale, prawdę mówiąc, nie jemu o tym decydować - nikt nigdy nie rzucił na niego żadnego zaklęcia niewybaczalnego. Nie skutecznie, w każdym razie. Cieszy go to, tej wątpliwej przyjemności wolałby jednak nie doświadczyć.

Na szczęście cierpi krótko. Po chwili usypiająca część zaklęcia zaczyna działać i ogarniają go ciemności.

W opiekuńczych objęciach żywej śmierci śni.

***

Severus Snape stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu dyrektora, nerwowo oblizując wargi. Doskonale wiedział, co musi powiedzieć Dumbledore'owi, ale nie był na to przygotowany. Próbował, starał się, wysilał - nie potrafił. Bywał katem, nigdy wcześniej jednak nie ogłaszał wyroków. Mógł zabić z zimną krwią, nie okazując żadnych uczuć, ale nie umiał powiedzieć człowiekowi, na którym mu zależało, że ma umrzeć.

Uniósł rękę, by zapukać. Nie zdążył.

- Wejdź, Severusie - usłyszał, nagle bardziej poirytowany, niż przejęty. Jeden Dumbledore miał ten dar: potrafił Mistrza Eliksirów wyprowadzić z równowagi pojedynczym słowem. A czasem i żadnym. Tym razem wystarczyły dwa.

Wszedł.

Pomieszczenie wyglądało jak zwykle, z dziwacznymi instrumentami magicznymi, których zastosowanie znał chyba tylko właściel, z feniksem, przysypiającym na żerdzi, z lekko uśmiechniętym gospodarzem za biurkiem. Dyrektor też się nie zmienił, pomijając czerń prawej dłoni, do czego Severus zdążył się już przyzwyczaić. Na pewno bardziej, niż do myśli o tym, co ma zrobić.

Ciężko usiadł naprzeciw Dumbledore'a, który przypatrywał mu się uważnie. Milczeli dłuższą chwilę. W tym czasie Snape usiłował odzyskać wewnętrzną równowagę, a jego towarzysz kontemplował beznamiętną twarz pozornie spokojnego nauczyciela.

Starannie budowany mur obojętności runął w jednej chwili.

- Co cię gnębi, Severusie?

Cztery słowa. O cztery za dużo.

Mistrz Eliksirów zazgrzytał zębami. To dało mu trochę czasu, pozwoliło uspokoić się na tyle, że mógł powiedzieć w miarę opanowanym tonem:

- Draco ma pana zabić.

Dopiero kiedy wymówił krótkie zdanie, zdał sobie sprawę, jak zaciśnięte miał gardło. Wyrazy przedostały się przez krtań zdławione, wciąż podobne do siebie, ale ujawniające o wiele więcej, niż powinny.

Dumbledore doskonale zrozumiał wszystko, co kryła lakoniczna wiadomość, szczęśliwie jednak podjął temat ważniejszy, niż uczucia młodszego czarodzieja.

- Kara za niepowodzenie Lucjusza?

Snape skinął głową, a dyrektor zamyślił się, jakby właśnie uzyskana informacja miała być krytyczna dla jego decyzji.

Niepoczęstowany herbatą ani dropsem, gość czuł się w gabinecie wyjątkowo nieswojo. Bardzo dobrze. Może choć trochę przyćmi to niepokój wywołany wagą przekazanej wiadomości. Oraz tej, która jeszcze... nie zdążyła zostać przekazana.

Kiedy Dumbledore wyłonił się z meandrów swego umysłu, Snape wreszcie był sobą. I miał nadzieję, że sobą pozostanie, kiedy powie resztę tego, co miał do powiedzenia.

- Myślę - rozważał dyrektor, szczerze zadowolone spojrzenie kierując w oczy rozmówcy - że możemy wykorzystać posunięcie Lorda Voldemorta - Severus wzdrygnął się tylko wewnętrznie: przez piętnaście lat prawie zdążył przywyknąć do sposobu, w jaki największy żyjący czarodziej nazywał Czarnego Pana - na naszą korzyść.

- Ma pan jakiś plan?

- Jakiś mam - przyznał Dumbledore pogodnie. - Przypuszczam, że nawet da się go zrealizować. - "To by była miła odmiana" - wtrącił w duchu Snape. - O ile zgodzisz się brać w tym udział. - Patrzył na młodszego czarodzieja z namysłem.

Mistrz Eliksirów zdusił westchnienie w zarodku i powstrzymał wzruszenie ramionami, by nie dać satysfakcji człowiekowi, który z dręczenia go uczynił swoje hobby. Miał na końcu języka ironiczne pytanie o treści: "A mam jakiś wybór?", ale przełknął je w obawie, że dyrektor nie uznałby go za czysto retoryczne, jakim w zamierzeniu miało być. Dywagacje na temat wolnej woli i decydowania o własnym losie mogłyby się przeciągnąć długo w noc, a Severus nie był w nastroju na tego typu dyskusje. Jedyne, na co miał ochotę, to zaszyć się w lochach i upić. Pierwsze było śmiesznie proste w realizacji, w wykonaniu drugiego też niewiele mogło mu przeszkodzić, gdyby nie to, że za każdym razem na chęciach się kończyło. Nie upił się nigdy i nie zamierzał tego robić - dla szpiega takie zachowanie zbyt często kończyło się tragicznie. Poza tym miał swoją godność, której nie planował nurzać w błocie pijackimi występami. Dlatego, chociaż dosyć często czuł przemożne pragnienie zatopienia myśli w oparach możliwie mocnego alkoholu, powstrzymywał się. Mało kto zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, jak często powstrzymywał się przed wieloma rzeczami. Choćby teraz.

Oszczędnie skinął głową i powiedział tak neutralnie, jak tylko mógł:

- Zgadzam się.

Dumbledore ironicznie uniósł brew - Severus nie znosił, kiedy dyrektor naśladował jego zachowanie, czuł się wtedy przedrzeźniany - ale nie skomentował wylewności rozmówcy. Musiał być naprawdę wstrząśnięty nowinami, skoro nie korzystał z okazji, by zabawić się cudzym kosztem. Zamiast tego przeszedł do rzeczy.

- Nie możemy dopuścić, by pan Malfoy został mordercą. Wciąż jeszcze jest niestabilny, wydarzenia mogą popchnąć go w naszą stronę, ale na pewno tak się nie stanie, kiedy już mnie zabije. Z drugiej strony nie byłoby dobrze, gdybyśmy zmusili go do porzucenia Śmierciożerców siłą - w tym wieku opornie się reaguje na wszelki przymus.

Trzeba przyznać, że dyrektor lubił niedomówienia i eufemizmy. "Opornie", naprawdę zabawne...

- Powiedz mi, Severusie, czy Lord Voldemort ma jakiś plan na wypadek, gdyby pan Malfoy zawiódł?

Krótkie skinięcie było jedynym potwierdzeniem.

- Ty go masz zastąpić?

Kolejnemu towarzyszyło zaciśnięcie warg w cienką kreskę, które wyrażało wiele. W tym opór przed przymusem.

- No, to nie ma problemu. - Dumbledore z ulgą odchylił się w fotelu. - Po prostu musisz ubiec pana Malfoya i zabić mnie, zanim on zdoła to zrobić.

"A mówiła mamusia, żeby nie obiecywać rzeczy, o których nie ma się pojęcia" - Severus patrzył drętwo na dyrektora, mimowolnie wsłuchany w szyderczy głosik, kręcący piruety na śliskiej powierzchni jego pojmowania, tnący ją ostrymi płozami mentalnych łyżew.

Musiał mieć idiotyczny wyraz twarzy, bo jego rozmówca wyglądał na przesadnie zadowolonego. I chyba właśnie to go otrzeźwiło.

- Teraz? - Włożył w pytanie cały sarkazm, na jaki było go stać. - Jeszcze nie zdołał, jak widać, powinienem zdążyć przed nim. - Dobył różdżki i pomachał nią znacząco.

- Może nieco później. - Wyraźnie rozbawiony Dumbledore ruchem dłoni powstrzymał zapędy młodszego kolegi.

- Później może nie być gwarancji, że zdążę przed Draconem. - Twarz Severusa zastygła w nieprzyjemnym grymasie, który można było odczytać jako świadectwo powagi słów. Była to jedna z możliwych interpretacji, w każdym razie.

- Zaryzykuję. Mam zbyt wiele do zrobienia w tym roku szkolnym, by aż tak wcześnie zejść ze sceny. Potem to co innego. Uznany za martwego będę miał przyjemnie szerokie pole manewru.

- Uznany za martwego? - powtórzył Snape z niedowierzaniem.

- Tak, właśnie. Miło, że rozumiesz, kochany chłopcze. - Z irytującym uśmieszkiem zadowolenia dyrektor rozparł się w fotelu.

Młodszy czarodziej zmrużył oczy tak bardzo, że jeszcze trochę i by je zamknął.

- Jak pan to sobie wyobraża?

- Myślę, że najlepiej będzie, jeśli użyjesz Avada Kedavry. Wtedy nikt nie powinien mieć wątpliwości, że naprawdę nie żyję.

- Z pewnością - warknął Severus. - Bo przecież będzie pan martwy. Tak martwy, że bardziej nie można.

- Czyżby? - Dumbledore uniósł brew w wyrazie kpiącego niedowierzania.

- Dyrektorze - Snape pochylił się ku biurku, wpatrując w rozmówcę intensywnie - żyje pan na tym świecie od przeszło stu lat. - Zignorował potwierdzające tezę skinienie i kontynuwał. - Powinien pan wiedzieć lepiej ode mnie, że Avada zabija. Na śmierć. I nie ma przed tym ucieczki.

- Harry przeżył - wytknął starszy czarodziej spokojnie.

- Ale pan nie jest Potterem. I nie sądzę, by mógł pan powtórzyć to, co on zrobił. Poza tym, muszę przyznać z bólem w sercu - ironizował, krzywiąc usta - nie spieszy mi się do podstawienia pod rykoszet. Nie chcę skończyć, jak Czarny Pan. Podoba mi się moje obecne ciało, wie pan?

- Nie skończyłbyś jak Voldemort - zapewnił Dumbledore. - On ma swoje sposoby ochrony, tylko dzięki temu przeżył. Ty byś, po prostu, zginął.

- A, to może być gra warta świeczki. - Mistrz Eliksirów wyglądał na zadowolonego. - Wreszcie dałby mi pan spokój.

- Nie mam zamiaru dawać tobie spokoju, kochany chłopcze - roześmiał się dyrektor trochę złośliwie. - Nie planuję zabijać cię odbiciem klątwy. Ani dać się zabić. - Zamilkł, patrząc na młodszego czarodzieja wyczekująco.

- Przecenia mnie pan - wyznał Severus. - Nie chce pan, żebym zginął, nie chce pan, żebym pana zabił, to czego pan chce? Jak pan sobie wyobraża rzucenie Avady, która pana nie zabije, ale mimo to zostanie pan uznany za martwego?

Dumbladore uśmiechnął się promiennie. Snape zdrętwiał.

- Wierzę w ciebie, Severusie. Wiem, że możesz tego dokonać.

- Nie jestem cudotwórcą. Nikt nie zdołał zmienić właściwości żadnego czaru bez przekształcania formuły, a pan chce, żebym to zrobił z niewybaczalnym? Żebym z Avada Kedavry zrobił coś, co pana nie zabije? Przecież pan zna tę klątwę, nawet jeśli tylko teoretycznie. Wie pan, że żeby chociaż ją rzucić, trzeba chcieć zabić osobę, w którą się celuje. Jeśli pragnie się tego wystarczająco mocno, to Avada zostanie rzucona. Jeżeli zostanie rzucona i trafi, to zabije. To nie do uniknięcia. - Sfrustrowany podrapał się po czole.

- To wszystko prawda - przyznał spokojnie dyrektor. - Ale ja nie chcę, żebyś używał któregokolwiek zaklęcia niewybaczalnego.

- Szybko zmienia pan zdanie - zauważył młodszy czarodziej sarkastycznie.

- Nie zmieniłem zdania. Chcę, żebyś rzucił na mnie Avada Kedavrę.

Snape westchnął cierpiętniczo.

- Czy jest na sali uzdorowiciel? - rzucił w przestrzeń, po czym znacząco spojrzał na portret starszej wiedźmy. Uśmiechnąwszy się do niego, zmrużyła porozumiewawczo oko i skierowała uważne spojrzenie na aktualnego dyrektora Hogwartu. Jak, zresztą, wszystkie portrety w tamtej chwili. Przyglądając się twarzom dawno już nieżywych czarodziejów, Mistrz Eliksirów uznał, że żaden z nich również nie wiedział, o co chodzi ich następcy. Poczuł się nieco podniesiony na duchu.

- Posłuchaj, Severusie. - Dumbledore ponownie zwrócił na siebie uwagę rozmówcy. - Użyjesz zaklęcia, które będzie wyglądało, jak Avada Kedavra, brzmiało, jak Avada Kedavra, i będzie miało taki sam skutek, jak Avada Kedavra.

- Rozumiem - wszedł mu w słowo Snape. - Krótko mówiąc: użyję Avada Kedavry - podsumował, krzywiąc znacząco usta.

Dumbledore roześmiał się krótko.

- Nie zdążyłem dodać "pozornie" - uzupełnił. - POZORNIE będzie miało taki sam skutek.

- Istnieje taki czar? - Mistrz Eliksirów ze zdumieniem uniósł brwi. - Nigdy o nim nie słyszałem. Tak, ale gdyby był powszechnie znany, to jego przydatność byłaby mierna - roztrząsał na głos.

Dyrektor poczekał, aż Severus przestanie mówić i spojrzy pytająco. Wtedy wyjaśnił:

- Nie, takie zaklęcie nie istnieje. - Snape pokiwał głową z wyrazem kompletnego braku zrozumienia na twarzy. - Jeszcze - dodał Dumbledore, a w jego oczach pojawiły się niepokojące iskierki rozbawienia. - Ty je wymyślisz - rzucił, uśmiechając się szeroko.

- Przecenia mnie pan - Mistrz Eliksirów powtórzył swoją wypowiedź sprzed kilku minut, kiedy wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mówienia.

- Nie sądzę - zaprzeczył Dumbledore lekko.

- Niby jak mam to zrobić? - zainteresował się Snape, gdy dotarło do niego, że na dwóch słowach wypowiedź jego rozmówcy definitywnie się skończyła.

- Nie wiem, nie znam się na tym. Ale ty wiesz. Masz przecież wprawę...

Severus wydawał się nie rozumieć.

- Doprawdy, zaniki pamięci, w tym wieku? - Dyrektor pokręcił głową z niedowierzaniem. - Już zapomniałeś o Waddiwasi? Leviculus? Levicorpus? I Liberacorpus do kompletu? - Nie uświadczając reakcji rozmówcy westchnął i kontynuował ciszej. - Sectumsempra? Muszę wymieniać dalej?

Mistrz Eliksirów zaprzeczył gestem, ale nie odezwał się. Wyglądał na to, że stracił głos z zaskoczenia. Trochę potrwało, zanim zdołał się uspokoić i wykrztusić:

- Skąd pan to wie? Nigdy nikomu nie mówiłem...

- Lekcje oklumencji, drogi chłopcze, lekcje oklumencji. Twoje. Ze mną. Pamiętasz?

- Lekcje pamiętam - zgodził się. - Ale nie przypominam sobie, żeby pan w ich trakcie wygrzebywał to wszystko.

- Jestem trochę bardziej subtelny, niż ty, Severusie. Nie zwracam na siebie uwagi, przebierając w czyichś wspomnieniach. No i nie miałem nic przeciwko tobie, kiedy cię uczyłem, mogłem sobie pozwolić na delikatność. To, że ty traktowałeś Harry'ego brutalnie, nie oznacza, że jest to jedyny sposób nauczania oklumencji. Tym bardziej, że okazał się nieskuteczny. Są lepsze metody.

Snape skinął głową dobitnie, nie wyrażając poczucia winy, nawet jeśli je czuł.

- Mam więc wymyślić czar, który wywołuje zieloną błyskawicę i wprawia ofiarę w stan pozornej śmierci - podsumował.

- Zmieniasz temat, drogi chłopcze. Nieładnie.

- Ja bym raczej powiedział, że przywracam rozmowę na właściwe tory. - Nie pozwolił dojść Dumbledore'owi do głosu, kiedy ten otworzył usta. - Dyskusja o moim stosunku do Pottera byłaby zupełnie bezsensowna. Niczego by nie zmieniła, a ja nie mam czasu na jałowe pogaduszki. - Wyglądał na zmęcznego.

- Jakieś kłopoty? Przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego? - zdziwił się dyrektor.

- Wciąż przygotowuję program na zajęcia, którymi tak łaskawie mnie pan uszczęśliwił - westchnął młodszy czarodziej, masując czoło. - Teraz jeszcze to. Praca nad takim zaklęciem to nie jak różdżką skinąć. Będzie z tym mnóstwo problemów - przepowiedział w czarnowidzeniu. Zasępił się. - Rzucał pan kiedyś zaklęcie niewerbalne, jednocześnie wymawiając słowa innego?

- Zdarzyło mi się - przyznał starszy czarodziej spokojnie.

- Czyli jest to możliwe?

- Tak. Jeśli ktoś umie się skupić na dwóch rzeczach na raz. Trudne, ale wykonalne. Nawet w czasie walki. Używałem tego, żeby zaskoczyć Grindelwalda. W ten sposób go pokonałem - odpowiedział na pytające spojrzenie.

- Ale to był pan. Największy czarodziej naszych czasów.

- Też jesteś w stanie to zrobić. Będziesz musiał poćwiczyć, jak sądzę, ale podołasz. Wierzę w ciebie, Severusie.

Mistrz Eliksirów z niedowierzaniem pokręcił głową.

- Wymyślić czar i nauczyć się go rzucać bezgłośnie, kiedy wymawia się inną inkatację. Tego jeszcze nie było.

- Uda nam się - stwierdził Dumbledore, choć i w jego głosie brzmiała nutka zwątpienia.

- Musi - zdecydował gość, wstając z fotela. - Skoro wszystko sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to wracam do lochów. - "Upiję się, tym razem naprawdę się upiję" - postraszył się w duchu, wiedząc, że i tak nic z tego nie wyjdzie. Naprawdę nie miał czasu na przyjemności. Szczególnie wątpliwe.

Stanął przed drzwiami gabinetu i położył dłoń na klamce. Zawahał się, po czym przyznał, nie patrząc na dyrektora:

- Cieszę się, że nie będę musiał pana zabić.

Gospodarz przyglądał mu się z zastanowieniem, ale Severus nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy. Akurat roztrząsał w zadumie, jak na podstęp zareaguje jego starannie utrzymana w tajemnicy Wieczysta Przysięga.

***

Budzi się w kompletnych ciemnościach. Niczego nie widzi, choć przed oczyma śmigają mu rozjarzone błyskawice. Może to z ich powodu nie dostrzega żadnych szczegółów otoczenia.

Na Merlina, jak to boli!

Zagryzając wargi zaciska dłoń na różdżce. Dobrze, że zwyczaje pogrzebowe czarodziejów są tak sformalizowane: ułożenie na plecach, z rękoma ujmującymi różdżkę założonymi na piersiach. Dzięki temu nie będzie musiał poruszać strzaskanymi kośćmi, by rzucić zaklęcie. Ciche słowa po krótkiej chwili niosą ulgę. Zdruzgotane upadkiem z wieży ciało leczy się, kiedy odpowiednie czary trafiają w najbardziej potrzebujące miejsca. Po kilku godzinach może usiąść. Kolejne pozwalają mu wstać, potem chodzić.

Jest głodny i spragniony. Niestety, magiczne społeczeństwo nie wierzy w cielesne życie po śmierci, więc nie ma zwyczaju pozostawiać zmarłym jedzenia czy napojów.

Poradzi sobie. Najważniejsze, że żyje. I jest uznany za zmarłego - nie ma żadnych wątpliwości, kiedy podziwia grobowiec, jaki mu wzniesiono. Teraz, ignorowany przez Śmierciożerców z jednej strony, a Ministerstwo z drugiej, będzie mógł pokazać, na co naprawdę go stać.


End file.
